To fulfill the goals of the Administrative Core, the Einstein/MMC CFAR is directed by a hierarchical administrative structure consisting of a Director and an Associate Director, an Executive Committee and a Steering Committee that integrates programmatic direction and oversight from an Internal Advisory Committee consisting of senior scientific leaders and administrators and an External Advisory Committee. The CFAR administrative unit provides centralized services that support the Center Director, Associate Director, Core directors and members in carrying out the CFAR's overall research mission. Services include grants management and fiscal reporting;arranging meetings, events, and seminars;support for CFAR search committee and recruiting;comprehensive reporting on the research activities of the Center's members and core facilities;and data support services. The Administrative Core provides a central interface between the Center and the academic departments of its members and with the College of Medicine administration. The administrative unit oversees compliance with Institutional policies and sponsor requirements including IRB regulations and participates in developing and implementing the CFAR plans. The responsibilities of the CFAR Administrative Core are to provide centralized administrative services to the Director, Associate Directors, Core directors and CFAR members;provide management and oversight of CFAR finances, personnel, and grants coordinate, facilitate and provide administrative input in all CFAR planning and evaluation activities;oversee operations of CFAR shared resources;manage CFAR membership appointment and membership review process and policies;oversee CFAR space utilization, common equipment and service contracts;coordinate and manage CFAR pilot project grants;facilitate communication between the CFAR leadership and members;and manage CFAR research administration informatics to support reporting and record keeping needs